Byakuya x karma
by Brianakirigiri64209
Summary: Byakuya and karma have steamy gay sex :P
1. Chapter 1

As Byakuya walked past him, Karma gave his butt a slap, expecting a a scowl but to his surprise, arousement was clear on Byakuya's face. "A slap kink huh, how cute.", he contemplated while walking to the next class.

end of class

Karma and Byakuya were the last in the classroom as the teacher had already left. As Byakuya tried to reached to door, Karma quickly blocked the bigger boy with his lithe body, 'Nope~ you're not going anywhere~ I want to talk about what happened earlier today!', he declared with a sly smirk. Byakuya blushed and stopped trying to surpass the wall of muscle named Karma, 'F-fine, but can we n-not do this here?', he stuttered.

Karma slowly paced around Byakuya like a predator, 'And where, do tell, do you think would be a better place?', he purred into Byakuya's ear. Byakuya flushed and mumbled out his answer, 'M-my house would be a better place, mum and dad aren't back until eight tonight...'. Karma's smirk widened considerably, 'You're right, that's a much better place!'.

at Byakuya's house

(mature scenes, not for anyone who cannot handle written semi-porn)

As soon as Byakuya locked the front door he dragged a smug Karma to his room. In his room he sat down on the end of his bed and left Karma standing up in front of him. 'So, slap kink huh?', Karma sneered at Byakuya, 'I-it's not a k-kink!', Byakuya whine vulnerably, an adorable blush enveloping his face. Karma roughly pulled Byakuya up and down again so that he was face down, half laying on the bed. Karma brought his hand up and lowered it quickly upon Byakuya's waiting buttocks. 'Ahn~!' Byakuya moaned, obviously finding the traditional punishment pleasurable. Karma leant down to breathe on Byakuya's ear, 'Not a kink huh?', and continued his onslaught of slaps onto Byakuya's vulnerable back side.

As much as Byakuya wanted to deny it, he certainly did find pleasure in the abuse being laid down on his butt. He could no longer hold in all his moans and groans as he grew more and more aroused. As he was nearing the brink and all but screaming out for Karma to "continue" and "hit harder", Karma suddenly stopped, Byakuya peered over his shoulder and his eyes widened as he watched Karma release his erect member from the confines of his tented pants.

Byakuya suddenly imagined Karma's hard cock pounding his arse and groaned as his member became even more painfully erect, 'P-Please! K-Karma, p-please put it i-in!', he moaned. Karma's eyes widened as he processed what Byakuya had just begged for, his immediately grabbed a small bottle from his pocket and stood behind Byakuya. 'Are you sure?', he asked nervously, but quickly regained his confidence when Byakuya began all but begging for his dick. Squirting some cool lube onto his hand he groaned as he rubbed it all over his cock causing it to twitch and harden.

As he finished applying the lube to his member he squirted some more onto his fingers and gently inserted one into Byakuya's tight ring of muscle, groaning as he felt the tight heat sucking his fingers in. 'Fuck Byakuya, so good', he uttered as he felt the muscles relax around his finger. As he added the second and then the third, he slapped Byakuya's firm buttocks to distract him from the discomfort of his fingers penetration, it wasn't long before Byakuya began begging Karma to "just stick his cock into him". Karma carefully lined his cock up with Byakuya's now stretched anus, gently pushing it in, he groaned as Byakuya's hole clenched around his hard penis. 'F-fuck Byakuya, you're so fucking hot and tight!', he claimed breathily.

As Byakuya finished adjusting to the feeling of fullness and completion, he nodded to Karma who then began slowly pulling his thick cock in and out of Byakuya's arse. As the boys built up momentum they felt their dicks getting harder and harder, causing them both to mutter expletives and each other's names under their breaths. 'K-KARMA!', it was Byakuya who came first, harder than he had ever cum before, ropes of pearlescent white liquid shooting out of his cock. Karma only lasted a little longer, before cumming deep into Byakuya's clenched anus, 'BYAKUYA! F-FUCK', he screamed as white overcame his vision. Karma collapsed onto Byakuya on the semen covered bed as his knees buckled. Byakuya just chuckled and said 'So, up for round two?'. Karma just whined.

end


	2. Note from the author

Hi! My name is Briana and I'm from indonesia. I am 16 years old, and this is my first story I ever uploaded. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
